iSee You Again
by SeddieDreams21
Summary: After a tragedy in Sam and Freddie's life, Sam leaves. What happens when they come face to face after 4 years? Will their love be renewed? Will they be able to come to terms with the events of the past? Read to find out .
1. Prologue

iSee You Again

Hey Guys I'm back for another story. This one's a multi-fic. Here's the prologue for the story. I'm hoping to add more chapters to this story. This chapter's going to be a bit sad, but it's important for the set up of the rest of the story. So please review and let me know what you think. Xx

_Disclaimer:_I don't own iCarly or any of the characters present.

Prologue

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get to you on time. I didn't mean to let this happen. No. No please, please don't go. No!"

I woke up covered in a cold sweat, I couldn't breathe. My chest was tight and heavy and my heart was aching. It's been like this every night since it happened. I can't sleep, I keep having the same dream over and over again, and I can't stop it. I'm in this dark, black tunnel, and she moving away from me and I'm reaching out to her, but I'm too late, and then she's gone and I can't get her back. Then I wake up and he's holding me, telling me that everything's going to be ok. But I don't think it can ever go back to the way things used to be.

"Sam, hey it's ok, it was just a dream. You're ok. I'm here."

Even though his words are warm and comforting they can't make everything ok. They can't change what happened, they can't bring her back.

"It's not ok Freddie, it's not. You keep saying that everything's going to be ok and for a while I believed you because I trust you and I wanted to believe it too, but it just keeps getting worse, the pain, it won't go away. Don't you feel it too?"

"Off course I feel it too. She was my baby as well. But you have to stop blaming yourself. You were in a car accident Sam she was born too soon, and it hurt like hell, to hold her and to fall in love with her, and to know that she wasn't going to make it. Do you really think I would forget that?"

"It was my fault. I was driving and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't save us from crashing."

"Sam you weren't to blame. The lorry came out of nowhere, and it was that idiot behind the wheel was to blame. The last few months have been so hard and I've watched you, thinking it was your fault. It wasn't Sam, you need to believe that."

"I was her mother, I was supposed to protect her, keep her safe and I didn't."

"It's ok Sam we will get through this together. We can get back on track. We still have a wedding to plan right? Try and get some sleep ok."

Freddie's POV

The light pierced through the curtains, and traced across the bed. I reached out to grab on to Sam but instead of pulling her close I grabbed a handful of thin air.

"Sam, Sam where are you?"

"Hey Sam, are you in here? Sam, Sam."

I kept calling out to her, where was she. That's when I saw it, a little purple envelope with my name on the front. As I read through it I recognised it was written in Sam's handwriting. She's left me! What why how could she do this?

Freddie,

I love you; I really do, with all of my heart. We had a rough start I know, and I know that we didn't exactly plan the baby; I mean we were in the middle of planning a wedding, moving house at first it seemed like a mistake like it all came at the wrong time, but I wanted our baby so much. When she died a piece of me died with her, a piece of me that I can never get back. I tried to move on, tried to be strong for you but I couldn't do it. Every time I look at you all I see is her. She had your eyes Freddie and your mouth and when you smile I can imagine her smiling. So I have to leave I need to get away. I don't know where or for how long. But I know that everyday I'm gone I'll be thinking of you.

Love always Sam. X

The letter said it all I had pushed her away. I could I expect her to be ok after the baby died. She had carried her, she was a mum already. And now she wasn't and I was trying to make out that everything was ok. Now I've lost her and I'll never get her back.

4 Years Later – Sam's POV

I reached the door, hoping that he would still be here that he wouldn't off met someone else, or moved away. I was hoping that maybe he would be waiting for me. I reached for the handle when suddenly it opened. There he stood the man I've dreamed of for four years, the one I love. Here we are face to face. I'm ready now, ready to face what happened and maybe just maybe I would be able to get Freddie back..

.. To be continued

Ok so there you have it, the prologue for my new fanfic. I have a lot more ideas for this story. But first I want to know what you make of this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it.

Thanks Guys

SeddieDreams21 . xx


	2. iFlashback Part l

So I'd like to say thanks for your comments about the prologue. Now here comes the actual main story. The next two chapters will be filling us in on what was happening with Sam and Freddie in the 4 years they were apart. So I hope u like. And as always please review.

iFlashback – Part l

Sam's POV

It seemed easy, if I left it all behind then I could move forward, if I didn't have the constant reminders of what I'd lost then maybe I could live again.

I haven't been able to live since. The constant dreams of that night play over and over again in my mind, and each night when I wake up crying and shaking and calling out for the baby I no longer had he isn't there. Even though him holding me didn't help me in forgetting the baby we lost, it made me feel safe and loved and now that's all I'm longing for. Just for him to hold me and tell me it will all be ok.

This past week, since I left, I've been staying in a grotty B&B and living out of a suitcase. It hasn't been easy, and in those little moments of the day where I forget what a mess my life is, I think that maybe I've made a mistake and that maybe I should go home, but them I'm brought back to reality with a thud because I know that going back will only make things worse.

You know, when we told Carly about the baby she was so happy for us. She kept telling us how we would make wonderful parents. I wonder if she would off been right. She was so supportive unlike my stupid mother who said I would only end up ruining my life having kids and Freddie's mom well she didn't take it well either. She kept shouting at him about having a child with a demon and how it wasn't a good idea. Eventually they both came around to it eventually. Spencer was so great about it too, he couldn't wait to be cool Uncle Spencer, even now he still thought of me as another little sister. They were all so great when the baby died. They literally kept me and Freddie from falling apart.

In the end they couldn't. We need to be apart if we can ever be happy again. I plan to go back one day though but right now I'm on my way to see the one person who hasn't a clue what's going on in my life right now. I don't know why I didn't tell her I was pregnant or that the baby died, I was in such a bad place that I didn't even think about telling her.

I'm standing outside her door, the sister I've always hated; hated for being so perfect; for having all I never had, but deep down I loved her and right now I needed her. I don't know what I'm supposed to say, "Hey Mel can I stay with you because my baby died and I've left Freddie." It doesn't exactly roll of the tongue.

I knock the door and wait in anticipation for a reply. Slowly the door opens and she steps out.

"Sam hey long time no see. How are you doing?"

I couldn't stop it, the tears began to roll down my cheeks, my knees began to buckle and I couldn't keep it in. I was shaking and she wrapped me up in her arms. That's when I felt it the one thing I've been missing since I left. Love, it was that warm feeling I had been craving.

"Mel, I need you, I need my sister",

"Hey I'm here Sam whatever you need. What's wrong? You can tell me",

"Everything's wrong, it will never ever be ok. You should probably sit down for this part".

"Okay, you just take your time. I'll get us some tea yeah?"

We sat down together just like old times and I began to tell her all...

"Me and Freddie got engaged Mel. We were so happy, and we had just bought a new house together, and it was all going to be perfect. Carly was helping us plan the wedding and we were fixing up the house to move. But then I found out something and it scared me, but then it all seemed to right you know and we knew that it would all be ok because we had each other and ..."

"Sam, look I know that whatever you're trying to tell me must be hard for you to talk about, but you can tell me anything I'm your sister."

"I was pregnant Mel, we were so happy, we had it all planned out we had the nursery painted and we bought all this baby stuff, but then I had an accident, the lorry drove into my car and it brought on early labour, I was only 6 months gone, they tried all they could to stop it nut they couldn't. She died Mel, she was born and we held her and then she slipped away. My little Lexi died. She was so small, and she looked just like Freddie. She was so perfect.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call me? I could off come down and saw you."

I know I'm sorry I didn't. I just couldn't. After the funeral I shut down, I couldn't cope. I shut everyone out. I hardly even spoke to Freddie. He would just hold me at night while I cried, and that would be it."

"I had no idea. You know if I had of known I would off been with you in a shot."

"Yeah I know you would off. Look Mel, can I stay here for a while. I can't go back home. Everything about it reminds me of her, especially Freddie I love him so much it hurts and can't face him right now not like this."

"Sure you can stay as long as you need. I'm here for you for however long you need me."

4 years on.

Melanie's POV

I feel so awful. It's eating away at me. I look at her and the guilt overtakes me. I know I should of told her. But she was in a bad way at that time. It was close to Lexis birthday and she was so upset. I t wasn't what she needed.

A while back Freddie came here, he was looking for Sam, and he wanted her to come home. He told me that he knew it seemed to late after 4 years but he was so tired of missing her.

I told him she wasn't here, that I didn't know where she was, I told him she had rung a few times and she was ok but that was it. He left after that but not before telling me, that he wasn't ready to give up on her.

Today everything changed. Today she found out. She was so angry at me. She couldn't understand why I didn't tell her that he had come looking for her. I tried to explain, that I thought that if she seen him again after such a long time it would only put her back in that bad place. She was finally living again, and I thought that if she saw him again she would go back into herself.

She told me that for the past 4 years, all she had thought about was Lexi and Freddie. She wanted to see him again, make things right and now she's going too.

Right this minute, Sam's on her way home to see the man of her dreams. The one who has been in her head for all these years I one I turned away when he came looking for her. I just hope that she can get him back. She deserves to be happy and he's the only one who can make that happen.

There you have it. Please Review and let me know what you think. I'm hoping to update again soon. I'm working on the next chapter; it will be Freddie's take on what happened during the years they were apart.

Note: We know now Sam and Freddie called their daughter Lexi. I'll be referring to her as Lexi now instead of the baby lol

Thanks Everyone

SeddieDreams21 - xx


	3. iFlashback Part ll

Hey guys okay I'm back with the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews so far but I would really like some more. After the next few chapters the story will become a lot happier and will have a lot more fluff than at the beginning. So please, as always, review.

-iFlashback Part ll

Freddie's POV

It's so much quieter now that she's gone, it's unnatural. My life shouldn't be this silent. I should have my crazy fiancée shouting at me to bring her some bacon, and there should be a little baby girl crying out for her mother. I didn't have that but so wished that I did.

I didn't think that when we lost Lexi I would end up losing Sam too, I thought we would be able to make it through all the pain together. She said in her letter that she needed to get away that I reminded her too much of our daughter. I knew though that the main reason was that she blamed herself, and I can't help but feel that she thought I blamed her too. Sometimes she would get so bad she would just close up, she wouldn't speak but instead just sit there and stare into space. Maybe her running away from it all would help her to cope, but I don't know how I will cope without her.

I blame myself. I was the one who pushed her away. I kept on trying to get her to talk to me about Lexi; she didn't even want to hear her name. I knew it was hard for her to even admit that our daughter was dead, but she couldn't just bottle things up. They say that there is nothing like a mother's love; I guess that's right because the love that Sam had for that little girl was the strongest I had ever seen. But even though Sam was her mum and she was the one who carried her I was still part of her life, I was her Dad and however much Sam was hurting I was still hurting too.

Everyone that I meet asked how Sam was doing f she needed anything or if she was coping ok, but they never once asked how I was. They all expected me to be the strong one and support Sam, to look after her like I had always done but things were different now and maybe I needed someone to support me too. I sometimes feel that maybe Sam did have the right idea, just to up and leave, to get away from all the memories, but then again it hasn't done any good. I'm left here on my own to pick up all the pieces.

I wonder everyday about her, where she is and if she's ok. Carly says that I shouldn't give up on finding her that I should keep looking for her, and she's right I'm not going to give up on her that easily. I will find her and I will bring her home.

4 Years On

It's been four years since she left. Every morning II wake up and reach for her and she isn't there, and every morning I lose a little more hope of ever finding her. I get afraid sometimes that maybe she might off found someone else. Carly tells me that she wouldn't do that. She says that Sam always told her that I was the only man for her. And she's the only one for me, I haven't even thought of being with anyone else. All I want to do is find Sam.

A few months ago I went to see Melanie, I thought that she must off at least heard from Sam if not seen her. I got thinking that maybe Sam was staying there with her. Melanie told me that she had rung a few times but she hadn't seen her and she didn't know where she was.

When I left that day, that last little bit of hope that I had of finding my Sam was gone. I didn't believe that I would find her anymore. I had spent four years doing nothing but trying to find her, I had visited all her favourite places, and talked to all the people she knew. No-one had heard a thing. It was almost as though she had disappeared of the face of the earth. Even Carly hadn't heard from here, and she was worried because being Sam's best friend she thought that meant that she would of at least of gotten a call. She never did.

I'm taking out of my thoughts of Sam by a knock on the door. It's so late; who could it possibly be at this time. Maybe it's Carly, looking me to look after her and Gibby's kids. Oh yes did I mention, Carly had twin girls, they were little mini Gibbys it was quite disturbing. A lot of the time Carly would ask me to look after the girls quite late I never dared ask why they would need the kids out of the house so late. Anyway the point is that nothing was about to prepare me for who stood on the other side of the door, as soon as I opened it a feeling came over me that I hadn't felt in 4 years.

"Sam..."

To Be Continued...

The next chapter will see Sam and Freddie come face to face after all these years. Will they be able to sort out the past?

_**Important:**_ If I get say 5 or more reviews on this chapter, I will update later today. So please review, let me know what you think.

Thank-You

SeddieDreams21 xx


	4. iCome Face To Face

Hey guys okay I'm back with yet another new chapter. Please review and make me happy, tell me what you like. I've so much planned for this story but I would like to know that people are enjoying it before I update. So please read & review.

-iCome Face To Face

General POV

"Sam..."

"Hey Freddie..."

Freddie was in shock, off course he was and what guy in his situation wouldn't be, he had been looking for Sam for four years, he ever even came close to finding her and had practically gave up hope of finding her, and now here she is standing in his doorway.

"Hey Freddie, that's all you can say, you've been gone for so long I've looked for you every day, where the hell have you been"

Freddie was practically shouting at her now, he wanted answers; he needed to know why. Why she left and why it took her so long to come back.

"I was with Melanie, I went and saw her after I left and I've been there ever since. She helped me so much, helped me deal with things, she made me face up to the truth."

Freddie's angry expression soon changed to a state of confusion. He didn't understand Melanie told him that she hadn't seen Sam, that she didn't know where she was.

"Hang on... You've been with Melanie, all this time. I went to see her she told me she didn't know where you were."

"I know. She only told me yesterday that you had been to see her. We had an argument and it all came out. She was sorry though, that she didn't tell me. She said that she thought if I was to see you again then it would only put me back in that bad place. She was only looking out for me. Look I realised that I needed to see you, as soon as she said you had been there I realised that. I have never stopped loving you. I know it's been so long but you are, and always have been the only one for me."

Freddie couldn't stand it any longer; he took Sam in his arms and kissed her with all the passion and longing that he had been feeling for the past four years. As she kissed him back they both realised that this was all they wanted to be together. They both knew that they had never stopped loving each other. But whilst this was true they also knew that they had a lot to deal with. The tragedy that they had been through wasn't just going to go away; they needed to work through it all but that's what they were willing to do if it meant being together.

"Freddie. What was that supposed to mean. Are we like together or...?"

"Look Sam, I love you more than anything and I want us to go get back to the way things were. I think we need to take things slow. Go back to the beginning; we have a lot to talk about, but we have plenty of time. So what do you think?"

"I would really like that. I think it's time we talk about what happened. I'm ready now. She's gone Freddie, she isn't coming back. I want to be happy again and the only way I see that happening is if I'm with you."

After four years the Sam and Freddie were finally reunited. Whilst they were still very much in love with each other, they weren't exactly back together. They still have a long way to go before they will ever be back to the couple they once were. Now that they are talking again there is every chance that they can be. It's just a matter of time.

Please review everyone if you want me to update.

I really would like to know what you are all thinking about this story.

Thank-You

SeddieDreams21 xx


	5. iTalk Things Through

Hey guys okay I'm back with the next chapter. So please, as always, review, if you want me to keep updating. I have so many more ideas, and I love hearing what you all think of my writing. Xx

-iTalk Things Through

General POV

Freddie didn't know what he was meant to feel. He was happy yes, she had come home, but he was confused and angry too. Angry at her for leaving him when they needed each other the most, and confused because when he kissed her all that anger washed away and it was like they had never been apart.

"So Sam, have you got somewhere to stay already",

"Well I was just going to check into a hotel, or maybe go see Carly. Speaking of Carly how is she. I was going to call her, I thought about it all the time, I just never could do it. So what's she been up too, she still with Gibby?"

"Yeah they are still together. They got married you know, 3 years ago , she wanted you there right beside her when she got married and she wanted you there when she had the twins, Lilly and Rose. Carly has missed you so much she never gave up she knew you would come back."

"Married, Carly, wow I missed everything. She had twins, I can't believe it. You know we were the ones who were supposed to be married with kids first. I guess Carly and Gibby got in there first."

"We got engaged first, we had a baby first, and we found love first. We just got a little lost along the way Sam."

"Yeah I guess we did. You think we can find our way back?"

"I really hope we can Sam. I really do"

"Well I should go and find a hotel I guess. We can talk tomorrow though right"

"Sam wait, you're staying here, it's still your home and I'm not letting you walk out on me again, and I think we can defiantly talk tomorrow. Goodnight Sam.

Wow I think I just feel in love with him all over again thought Sam.

As Freddie went to bed that night he may not off had Sam lying right next to him, but he had the comfort of knowing that she was just in the next room. He had feared that she would never return but know all his dreams of her coming home where coming true, and he couldn't wait for them to be together again.

Next Morning – Freddie's POV

When I woke up I had to pinch myself, was it all real was she really back. Yes she was. She was back and I couldn't be happier, I know that we have a long way to go, and Sam has still a lot of emotion to deal with, but as long as I didn't have to spend the rest of my life looking for her I didn't care.

I went to her room after getting dressed. I thought that now was time to talk about all that had happened. After four years we needed closure over Lexi. Neither of us had properly gotten over it whilst we were apart, but maybe now we could whilst we were here together.

When I entered her room she wasn't there, the first thing I thought was that she had left again, but once I smelled that oh so familiar smell of Sams favourite food I knew she was still here.

"Hey Freddie, I made breakfast. I think that we should talk about things now, and I thought why not over breakfast. I mean only if it's ok with you."

"Yeah I think that's a really good idea Sam"

And so we sat to eat, neither of us sure on how to start this conversation, then suddenly Sam spoke up.

"Lexi's gone. She isn't coming back. I know that now. Running away, it helped me to deal with losing her. It helped me to stop blaming myself. But I realised that I should off stayed. We should off dealt with things together not apart. I thought of you every day. I just knew that the longer I stayed away the harder it would be to come home, and back then I didn't want to come back. I do now though. I don't want to forget about her, I just want to forget the pain of having her and watching her go. I want to be able to talk about her, what she would look like now, who she would be more like. I want to finally move on and I want to move on with you, I need you in my life Freddie."

"I need you too Sam. Every day since you left I looked for you, dreamed that you would come home, dream that we would be together again. I want our life back, the way we used to be. I want to talk about Lexi too, but I don't want to feel sad when we do. It's time to leave the past behind and move on, together."

She was silent but she was smiling as she reached across the table and wrapped herself up in my arms.

"Sam. How would you like to go on a date with me tonight? Just like old times."

"Wow Benson, real smooth." There's the Sam I know and love. "I would really like that, so where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise just you wait and see."

I gave her a kiss on the forehead told her to go to Carly's as she was expecting her, and I set about planning the best evening Samantha Puckett would ever see...

There you go... I probably won't be able to update tomorrow but I will try my best, especially if you all review. Just so you know the next chapter will be Sam and Freddie on their date. Will everything go smoothly? Hmmm you'll have to wait and see.

_**Please keep reviewing if you want me to keep updating. Xx**_

_**I love hearing what you all think. **_

Thank-You

SeddieDreams21 xx


	6. iGet My Best Friend Back

Hey guys. I know it's been quite a while since I updated but I have been really bust lately, thankfully I will be able to update more often now. Originally I told you the next chapter would be the date but there has been a small change I've added an extra chapter before that and their date will be after. The date will be referred to though so please bear with me. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, please review and let me know what you think.

-iGet My Best Friend Back

Sam's POV

A date, Freddie is taking me on a date. I shouldn't be nervous should I? I mean it's not like it's our first date or anything, we've been on so many before, but in a way it kind off is. It's like we're starting all over again. I feel those nerves, off going on a first date and being so worried about what way things will turn out. But at the same time I know they will be ok I mean it's Freddie and I know that he will make everything perfect.

It's not just this date I'm worried about though, it's Carly as well. I promised Freddie that I would go and see her while he got our date sorted out. He told me she was expecting me, she wanted to see me talk things through. It's been 4 years, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to say to her. I can't make it up to her I left and I never even said goodbye to her. She must off hated me for that, I've missed her wedding and her being pregnant and having her babies. We always said we would be there for each other through those things and I let her down, I wasn't there, and she was there for me when Lexi was born and at the funeral, after it all, when I would sit and cry and not move for hours on end she would sit there with me, hold my hand and tell me it was ok to cry. I went to her when I couldn't stand Freddie being so nice to me after everything that had happened , and she would always make me realise how much he needed me as much as I needed him and how even though him being so nice could be annoying I was lucky to have at all. She kept us together when we thought that we would never be able to be happy again she did all she could and I just walked away. She deserves answers and I'm sure she has plenty of answers, so I guess it's time to face the world head on starting with Carly.

Carly's POV

She's back I can't believe it. After four years she just turns up on Freddie's doorstep. I mean its brilliant news I'm glad that she's back where she belongs; Freddie hasn't been the same since she left, but why now what's changed. I have so many questions for her and so much to tell her. I mean I'm married with twins; she really has missed an awful lot. I know she went though something terrible and back then I tried comforting her, being the best friend I could but I didn't understand that she was going through the only person who did was Freddie and she was slowly pushing him away, its only know that I have kids of my own that I can truly understand just how much she lost. I wouldn't know what to do if anything ever happened to my girls.

Freddie rung me the night she came back. He told me that I should see her that it was a good idea if we talked. I asked him if we could wait a couple of days let her settle back in, it would off been too much all in one day, then I get this phone call a while go from Freddie saying he's sending Sam over. It's now or never I guess, all I want is my best friend back but she has a lot of explaining to do.

"Carly, there's someone at the door can you get it, I' dealing with the girls",

"Sure Gibby, I think I know who it is anyway"

"Sam. It's... It's good to see you."

"I am so sorry... I didn't mean for us to end up like this..."

She had tears streaming down her face; I hadn't seen her like this in quite a while. I didn't want to fight with her ask her why she didn't call or visit, none of that mattered now she was back and that was that. We're going to go back to how things where, be best friends again, that's all we really need.

"Hey Sam it's ok come in please... Freddie called when you came back, I wanted to see you straight way but I thought it would of been best to give you some space. Look he told me all you said about why you left. I know it must off been so hard and I understand now, I didn't back then. I'm a mum now and I get it I do,"

"There was no excuse I should off called you at least to let you know I was ok, after everything you did for me it was the least you deserved. Look how much I have missed. You have twins and you married Gibby. I should off been there for that, I am so sorry I wasn't I let you down, I can't make it up to you no matter how hard I try".

"Yes you can Sam. You can forget all of this and start over, be my best friend again that's all I want. We don't have to dwell on the past, we can just start fresh, you with me?"

"I'm with you. So when am I going to meet these girls of yours then. I've been dying to see them ever since Freddie told me."

"Gibby bring the girls in to see Sam"

"Sam Wow your back. It's really good to see you. Freddie must be over the moon."

"Oh he's happy all right. Hey gorgeous girls. I'm Sam your mummy's best friend. You're going to be seeing a lot of me from now on."

"Just the way it should be", Carly added in.

General POV

After a while of Sam playing with Lily and Rose, her and Carly sat down to talk about how things where between Sam and Freddie since she got back. Carly wasn't one for gossip you know, who are we kidding of course she is and she's curious to know what's been happening with her two best friends.

"So what's been going on with you and Freddie since you got back."

"I think that we might be getting back together you know...He kissed me and he's arranging a date for us, he want us to go back to how things where."

"And you Sam is that what you want"

"Yeah ... Yeah it is, I never want to be without him again. I think things are really going to work out this time Carls, I can feel it. I think I'm falling in love with him all over again. It's like when we first started dating only we've been through so much together already."

"You two were made for each other Sam. Everything will work out great. He has never stopped loving you, and from what I can see you didn't stop loving him either, you're just feeling all that love all over again."

"I think you're right Carls. Where going to do this. We're going to be together again, but we are going to take things slow do it right. I can't believe I'm saying it. I never thought I'd have a second chance after all that happened with Lexi."

"I think she's out there somewhere watching over you two. Making sure her mummy and daddy stay happy, with each other."

"I hope so Carly. I really do."

So Carly has her best friend back and so does Sam. The two of them spend the whole evening caching up, telling the other what they have missed, and sharing stories from when they were young. Things were looking up for Sam, things were back on track with Carly now she just has to make sure things get back on track with Freddie, and she was sure they would work out just fine.

There you have it, and after quite a while I'm hoping to update more regularly now. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, I will do the same for you. I really appreciate all those who take the time to write one. It really doesn't go unnoticed.

Thank you all again.

SeddieDreams21 xx


	7. Important Message

Important -please read

Hey ..

Ok so it's been forever since I updated and I want to apologise to those who read this story.

I don't want to make any excuses as to why I haven't updated – the truth is I just haven't been able to think of anything to write.

But now I am working on some new ideas for this and I really want to continue with it.

But I want to hear form u if anyone is reading this story, then I would like to know – Should I continue with the story .?

So if you do think I should continue then just review and tell me.

Also I want to get all of you guys involved in the story. I had this idea for the story and it's started off in a dramatic way, now I have plans to make it a lot happier.

So I want to hear your ideas for the perfect date. And if u read the story already then you know the situation in the story. So how should this date go?

Review and tell me, or send me a message on here and let me know. I'll pick the one I think is best for the story best and use it. I'll give credit to whose idea it is.

And for future chapters I will also want you to get involved. So please please let me know.

Thanks to all who read and all who will give ideas. I really want to hear what you think. It will make my day. Xx

So put on your thinking caps, have some great ideas, review or message me and let me know.

SeddieDreams21 ...


End file.
